


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, hunters team up, other hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We hunters are usually solitary creatures, and I should have known better. But when Jeff came along I had just finished a particularly exhausting hunt, and I guess you could say my defenses were down. It’s not often that you meet another hunter and I’ll admit it — I was lonely.  It was going fine, until it wasn't.Sam and Dean stumble upon another hunter in the nick of time.





	Serendipity

We hunters are usually solitary creatures, and I should have known better. But when Jeff came along I had just finished a particularly exhausting hunt, and I guess you could say my defenses were down. It’s not often that you meet another hunter and I’ll admit it — I was lonely. We arrived in the same town to follow the same lead and ended up kicking the vamp nest together. It felt good to have someone’s back and to know they had mine. We decided to try working together for a few more jobs. Maybe this happenstance team would actually be good together?

It was going fine, until it wasn’t. We’d visited a few more towns, slaughtered a few more monsters. We stayed in crummy hotels along the way, always in separate rooms and never with any kind of pressure or awkwardness. Jeff seemed cool and hadn’t given me any reasons to doubt his intentions. Until tonight.

What was different about tonight? Oh, that’s right. Alcohol.

The last few cases had kept us so busy we hadn’t had a moment to pause, let alone blow off steam at a local bar. But the trail of monsters had finally cooled, at least temporarily, leaving us with our first free evening since we met. 

We’d come to this particular dive bar to grab a few beers and shoot some pool. Nothing crazy. It was fun at first. We even hustled a few locals out of some much-needed cash. Jeff was his normal, relaxed, goofy self.

I noticed a change around the fifth beer. As his words began to slur, he started looking at me differently. He held my gaze longer than usual and when I looked away awkwardly I sensed him continuing to stare. I suggested heading back to the motel, we needed rest if we were gonna get up early and move on, after all. Jeff waved away my concern. I should have listened to my gut and left on my own, right then and there, but I didn’t. 

I was stupid. I’d dedicated so many years to fine-tuning my senses to the dangers of monsters that I’d forgotten to be wary of humans, too. Despite my misgivings, despite the fact that Jeff was getting increasingly drunk and belligerent, it was nice having a companion after being alone for so long. I didn’t want to ditch him and compromise that. I stayed. 

Many, many beers later, and Jeff was a completely different person. He was rude, cold, and leering. The bar had steadily cleared out to just a few stragglers, including us, two men in a corner booth, and an older lady at the bar. Jeff nearly got into it with the bartender, at which point I put my foot down. It was time to go. Jeff sullenly agreed, finally. 

I’d stopped drinking hours ago and somehow managed to talk him into giving me his keys. As we walked to the car, Jeff took my hand. I was surprised, but instinct told me not to make a fuss. It was best just to get him back to the motel and let him sleep it off. 

Jeff had parked out back, at the far end of the lot. When we got to his car I pulled the keys out of my pocket with my free hand, preparing to unlock the door. Jeff grabbed my wrist and pulled me roughly to him, crushing his mouth against mine. He tasted like beer and stale cigarettes and it took all I had not to vomit right then and there. I pulled away.

“Jeff, stop! You’re drunk. Let’s just get back and get some sleep.”

He didn’t like that. He stepped closer, too close, and pinned me between the car and his body, gripping my arms painfully.

Jeff is no giant, but he’s a lot bigger than I am. Other hunters are usually surprised when they meet me — My 5’2, 100 pound frame doesn’t inspire a lot of confidence. But I know my way around the weapons needed to get the job done. And I’m quick, which means I can usually snag the advantage before any monster has a chance to overpower me.

But I’d let my guard down around Jeff. I’d forgotten to be vigilant, and now I was trapped. It really was infuriating, being sandwiched there with no hope for release besides the kindness of Jeff’s heart. But drunk Jeff wasn’t kind.

“You stupid bitch. We’ve been travelling together for what, three weeks? I’ve been polite, I’ve kept my distance. But you knew where this was going. Why else would you partner up? Stop playing coy, it’s not cute anymore.”

Jeff reached up and twisted his hand painfully in my hair, causing me to shriek and grab futilely at his wrist. He began dragging me around the back of the car as I scrambled to keep my footing.

“Jeff, stop! Stop! Let me go!”

He slammed me, face first, over the trunk and leaned over me, pinning my upper body down with his own. I struggled, but he grabbed my wrists and crushed them against the car on either side of my head. 

The fear rose up in tidal waves inside of me. I had never felt so helpless in my life. It was sickening. I felt Jeff’s hot breath against my neck and heard his voice, eerily calm in my ear.

“Just stop. You can’t fight me. This’ll be better if you just relax.”

“No, please, don’t do this. You don’t have to do this.”

Jeff ignored me. Tears began coursing down my face. It was so surreal, being trapped this way. I began wondering if it was all a bad dream

But Jeff’s cold, rough fingers brought me back to reality as they crept underneath the hem of my shirt, brushing against my stomach and fumbling with the button on my jeans. The unwanted physical contact sent me into a blind panic and I lost all sense of reason, screaming and twisting my body wildly. 

Jeff grabbed my hair once again and used his grip to slam my head against the car. Stars popped in front of my eyes and my vision went black around the edges. 

“Scream again and I’ll bash your brains all over this car. I’ll be long gone before they find your body in the dumpster.”

I had seen Jeff brutalize monsters. I knew what he was capable of. I stilled, feeling sick. As I laid limply across the car, I knew right then and there that if I lived through this ordeal I would never report him. I would never forgive myself for my inaction — inaction that now felt horribly like complicity. 

I didn’t scream again, but I couldn’t stop the sobs from bubbling up my throat. Jeff freed the button on my jeans and lowered my zipper. I squeezed my eyes shut when I heard the unmistakable sounds of his belt being loosened. I had to try one more time.

“Please, please stop. You’re hurting me.”

He used one hand to push my shirt roughly up my back, exposing my skin to the cold night air, before gripping the back of my neck tightly. I was bracing for what was to come next when a loud, gravelly voice caused my eyes to fly open.

“Get off her you son of a bitch!” 

I felt Jeff freeze behind me. My vision was blurry through my tears, but I saw a man — no, two men. The ones from the bar. Both tall, one enormously so, with broad shoulders. They had guns trained on Jeff as they cautiously approached. The taller one spoke this time.

“Back up. Now. Get away from her.”

Jeff’s weight disappeared and I fell, shaky on my legs, into the gravel. I hadn’t realized that Jeff was making it difficult for me to breathe until I gulped huge lungfuls of the night air. 

Jeff backed up, hands held aloft innocently.

“Woah, guys, hang on. We were just having some fun, no big deal.”

The shorter brother scoffed. 

“She didn’t sound like she was having fun. Y’see, when a girl tells you to stop, it’s because she’s definitely NOT having fun.” His voice dripped with venomous sarcasm. Jeff’s bloodshot eyes darted back and forth between the men and their guns.

“Aw c’mon man, you know how it is...” 

“Actually, I don’t. Why don’t you tell me?”

Jeff swallowed. “You know. They say one thing, but…”

My vision had cleared by now. From my place on the ground I saw the shorter man’s jaw visibly clench. He looked back over his shoulder at the taller man and tipped his head toward me meaningfully.

“Sammy…”

“Got it.” The taller man engaged the safety on his handgun and tucked it in his jeans. He crouched next to me and looked at me, eyes full of concern. It was strange, how quickly his face had rearranged from menacing to soft and kind. 

“C’mon, let’s get you outta here.” He stood and I made to follow before realizing that I was shaking like a leaf. I couldn’t stand. He bent and gently, but firmly, grasped me under the elbows and lifted me to my feet. My legs wobbled dangerously and he wrapped an arm around me, supporting me as we walked away from Jeff’s car. Behind me, I heard Jeff begin to yell before he was abruptly cut short and then, the unmistakable sound of fists against flesh.

I began to cry but refused to look back. 

“Shh, It’s okay, I got you. You’re safe.” The tall man murmured soothingly as he led me around the side of the bar. He opened the back door to a sleek, classic car and motioned me inside. I sat stiffly, trying to stop the tremors that were coursing through my body. The man noticed and quickly removed his jacket, draping it around my shoulders. 

“Stay here, lock the doors. I’ll be right back.”

He shut me inside and disappeared back around the bar, toward Jeff and the other man. I moved around the car as quickly as I could, pressing the locks down on each door. 

In the stillness of the car, I could only hear my own rapid, shallow breathing. I pressed my forehead against the cold glass of the window and tried to calm myself, taking deep breaths in and out.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

A sharp rap on the window startled me out of my reverie, and I looked up to see the two men had returned. I unlocked the doors and let them in. The shorter man took the driver’s side and gripped the wheel with split, bloodied knuckles. The tall one immediately turned to face me. 

“Are you okay?”

I nodded mutely. 

I met the driver’s eyes in the mirror. “Is he dead?”

He seemed to be slowly relaxing, transitioning out of fight mode and into something more calm and serene.

“He isn’t dead. But he probably wishes he was.” 

I nodded, unsure whether or not I was glad Jeff was still alive.

“Do you know him?” he asked, and I once again noticed how gravelly his voice sounded. My cheeks burned in shame and I nodded, turning to look out the window as my eyes filled with tears. The taller man spoke again.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” 

I couldn’t bring myself to speak, to tell them how I had trusted Jeff even though I knew it was a stupid idea, that I had come here tonight and stayed way too late instead of calling a cab. I could never tell them how I had stopped fighting.

“Are you hurt?” The driver asked. “Do you need a hospital, or should we take you home?”

I suppressed a snort. Home. If only they knew. Hunters don’t have homes.

“I’m staying at the Brookside Motel. But so is he.”

“Ah. Well, we’ll go there and get your stuff and then take you…?” He looked at me questioningly. 

“My car is there. Just take me and then I can go somewhere else.”

“Where do you live?” 

I sighed. I hated having this conversation. “Um, right now? At the motel. I travel a lot for work.”

“You don’t have a home base?” The taller man asked, brows furrowed. I shook my head.

The driver turned in his seat, looking concerned.

“Look, I get it. We travel a lot, too. But does that asshole work with you? I don’t want him finding you again.”

“We’re in the same...industry. But we work independently. I’ll be fine, I just need my car.” I tried to sound convincing. The truth was, I would probably never work a case again without worrying that Jeff would show up out of the blue. Hunters follow the same leads, after all.

We drove to the motel in silence and the men stood outside my door as I threw my belongings haphazardly into my duffel bag. They walked me to my car and watched me toss my duffel into the backseat. I took a deep breath and turned to face them.

“Look, I just wanted to say thank you. If you guys hadn’t shown up…” I trailed off, feeling a lump in my throat. The shorter man waved his hand dismissively.

“It was nothing. It’s been awhile since I had a good fight, anyway.” 

The taller one rolled his eyes. “No problem. Stay safe, okay?” 

I nodded. They turned to walk away when a thought struck me.

“Hey, wait. I don’t even know your names. I’m Madeline.”

They turned back and the tall one replied, “I’m Sam, this is my brother, Dean.”

My breath caught in my chest. “Sam and Dean...Winchester?” That got their attention. The shorter one narrowed his eyes and approached, none to casually.

“How do you know our name?”

I gulped, trying not to be intimidated as he stepped toward me. 

“Look and see.” I motioned for them to follow me around the back of my car as I popped the trunk.

They gaped down at my arsenal of guns, knives, machetes, salt, gasoline, crucifixes, and more. 

Sam looked at me in shock. “You’re a hunter.”

I nodded. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I think we have some things to talk about before we part ways.”

“Agreed.” I replied. “Where to?”

The brothers exchanged a glance and Sam nodded.

“Lebanon, Kansas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if this will be a one-shot or a series yet. Hope you liked it!


End file.
